Why do you love me?
by squirrel-wrath
Summary: Song fic. first attempt. drabble written at two in the morning, i found it kind of amusing DG. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: not mine characters are JKR and song is Why do you love me? By Garbage.

Summary: short little song fic, I thought it suited it quite well ;p this is just drabble I decided to write at two in the morning when I found these lyrics written out. It is nothing please don't tell me it repeats I know it odes but this song repeats heaps and it is my first song fic! I hope you enjoy it to some extent.

It written as a sort of letter to Draco.

_I'm no Barbie doll  
I'm not your baby girl  
I've done ugly things  
and I have made mistakes_

I've never looked like a doll or one of those pretty girls. I've always been treated like a kid, but they all missed the real me. If I hadn't had such a sheltered life and if people had stopped looking at me and seeing 'Ron's little innocent sister' they would've noticed what was happening, that I had grown up. They would've noticed how Malfoy had looked at me; they would've seen the mistakes I made and the bad choices. I never knew why he saw me, I was nothing special.

_And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines_

I had red hair; I mean who would find it attractive? I was short and not as skinny as I would like to be. I was normal, nothing short of plain.

_I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed  
So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?  
Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud_

I didn't see what the other girls did, he had a nice body but he was an ass. He wasn't a God to me, just a stuck up boy who needed help, I thought I could change him but I was wrong.

_Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?_

I'm not so sure he does love me, but whatever it is he cares for something. Why would you want me? No self confidence, no nothing.

_You're not some little boy  
why you acting so surprised?_

You acted like a man but now it comes down to it I'm not so sure you are. Your acting like you didn't see this coming? You thought I was attached, that I was blind to what was going on in front of my eyes.

_You're sick of all the rules?  
Well I'm sick of all your lies_

You are such a rebel in school, never in your life played by the rules, why would you start now to protect me? You cheated, stole, played dirty and lied but now I'm sick of it and I'm not gonna take it.

_Now I've held back a wealth of shit, I think I'm gonna choke  
I'm standing in the shadows with the words stuck in my throat_

I never let you know how I felt or my opinion on the situation, I was there for one purpose. But now it comes down to it, I want so badly to tell you but the words are stuck and I'm finding this hard.

_Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good? _

Does it surprise you about what I'm saying? My opinions never mattered but now it seems it does, what made you change, now it concerns you and your heart I'm gonna make you hurt.

_  
Nothing ever came from nothing man  
Oh man ain't that the truth?  
_

What I'm saying isn't a new conspiracy, it's been a long time coming and now you're going down. My feelings are about to burst, they've been bottled up to long.

_Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? _

Was it love or was I kidding myself, I am nothing special. What made you pick me? And why have I stayed for so long?

_I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again_  
_I get back up and I do it, do it again_

Every time we've fought I've come back and every time you've made me hurt even more. It's the same every time like a record on repeat.

_I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine  
I have no proof but I think that I'm right_

Am I just mad for saying this but you have always been close to Pansy and I know jealousy is never pretty. You've been friends for so long and I want to know is there something more there. There's always been something more in her eyes.

_And you've still got the most beautiful face  
it just makes me sad most of the time_

You've got a gorgeous face, like a fallen angel with your hair that has so much pride and time put into it, but the looks you give people hurt. How can anyone not be jealous of you but all that face seems to do is break my heart in two?

_I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it, do it again_

I know I've already said but Every time we seem to fight I always have come back. I don't want it to happen this time but I have a feeling I will.

_Do it again!  
Do it again!  
Do it again! _

It will happen again and again, every time you break my heart, you turn up with a giant plaster. You've got me wrapped up so tight, I don't thin I could escape if I wanted to.

_Why do you love me?   
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy   
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me? It's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?  
Why do you love me?_

I just want a straight answer why do you love me? Is this love or is it some sort of hate?

And why do I love you so much?

Love with all my broken heart,

Gin.


End file.
